Memory or Imaginary
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: I smile as I walk along this old sidewalk, thinking about all the good times I almost remember. And then I frown as I spot everyone else; not knowing what we were. Rated T. One-shot.


**A/N: New poll up about my favorite Bookman. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH or anything related to it. It belongs to its respected owners. **

**Summary: I smile as I walk along this old sidewalk, thinking about all the good times I almost remember. And then I frown as I spot everyone else; not knowing what we were. Rated T. One-shot. **

Imagination or Memory

I always seem to be moving backwards, drifting between reality and imagination, never knowing if what I remember if really a memory or if it's just something I made up when I was younger. I've always felt as if I'm forgetting something but whenever I try to recall, I always know all that I'm supposed to.

I walk down a street in a place that has no name and I walk to a store that also has no name. Along my way, the neighbors laugh and joke with each other.

And another day goes by that Elenar and Lumaria kiss and head out. They are the most unlikely couple that I have ever seen. Elenar's golden blonde hair is slick back with some of that nasty and expensive hair spray that girls seem to like. It's been cut short again; yesterday it was almost to her shoulders. She has little make-up on; perhaps just a bit a blush, some of that black junk on her eyelashes and a tint of light pink lip gloss. She's going off to her Karate Dojo, the Savage Nymph, and takes the same direction I'm going on this sidewalk. And then there's Lumaria. Her dear little boy-toy. His fashion trends change as the flowers bloom. Last season, he has bright blonde hair and school-boy attire and now it's this dull pink color with a wardrobe full of punk. He runs the local flower shop, the Graceful Assassin. Lumaria had always been that one weird neighbor. Everyone thought that was a homosexual, including me, but then one day, he brought home Elenar and I finally learned that he was bisexual. The first time I ever meet them together, I had this weird sense of déjà vu and for a moment, their images were replaced by two figures in black cloaks. I blinked several times, but the images were gone. Now that I think about it, that's happened several times since I've moved to this nameless town. With all sorts of people; all of whom I've never meet before. I absently minded walked by the passing Lumaria and I barely heard him say, "G'Morning there dear."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him for a moment and then respond with my own, "Morning, sir."

Lumaria smiles sweetly and says, "No need to be so formal, Lea dearie." He placed his hand on my fire-red hair and ruffled it. "What d'ya do with those spikes of yours?" I absent-mindedly raised my hand to my hair and touched it smooth texture, so unfamiliar to my digits.

"I wanted to try something different for the day," I replied. "It's sorta a hassle to keep it like that all the time." Lumaria only smiled and said, "I get it. Same with me dying mine all the time. I want to leave it alone but I just can't pick one. I'm thinking of sticking to this pink for a while, What'cha think?"

"Pink looks good on you," I reply with a smile. "Excuse me though; I gotta get to the store."

"Okay ~ I'll be seeing ya buddy!" Lumaria ran off in the opposite direction, bent on his flower shop. I nodded with a smile and continued on my way to buy some of that salty-sweet goodness that I set out for. Sea-salt ice cream. It's so salty but then it turns sweet as honey. Every time I eat it, I feel as if there should be someone beside me, eating it with me. Someone close to me, someone who left me. And then I get depressed as I almost remember. I seem to drag my feet as I walk down the sidewalk and before I knew it, someone was pulling on my arm and I fell backwards. I gritted my teeth and looked back, a shout already spilling form my throat. "What the hell is the matter with ya'?"

The kid I saw above me was probably no older than me. His sandy-blonde hair hung in front of his eyes and it flowed delicately down the nape of his neck. But it didn't seem right on him. It hung down, full of volume but it didn't look right. I felt like it should be more up than down. His eyes were sea-foam green and there was hidden kindness beneath their terror. Minutes had gone by before he actually spoke. "Ex-excuse me, sir. I'm, I'm sorry. Bu-but you, you were ab-about to wa-walk into the stre-street."

He stuttered slightly and wouldn't look me in the eye. I cocked my head slightly before it sunk in that I almost walked into the freaking' street! I back and forth between this kid and the cobble stone, amazed that he would save a stranger.

I picked myself up from the ground and after brushing myself off, I held out my hand and said, "Thanks for that." I waved to him and quickly ran off, back on track to my Sea-salt Ice Cream. Another face that seems so familiar. Who is that kid? What's he got to do with me?

"Oh, well. None of my problem," I said aloud. And so then I continued my stroll and I kept seeing all these weird people. Some of them were just like Lumaria, and Elenar and that kid who helped me. My thoughts wondered even more and before I knew it, I was in front of my destination. Smiling, I entered and walked up to the main counter.

"Yo, Ienzo. How's your part time job coming along?" I said with a smile to my High School 'buddy'.

Ienzo turned around to face me, his light blue-gray hair swung and settled in front of his cold cobalt-blue eyes cold and unnerving. He glared at me, his dislike showing from beneath his non-threatening appearance.

"What do you what Mr. Hotshot?" He bitterly said. We never really got along well with each other. He was a science nerd, I was the pyromaniac jock. Nature took its course and he became a target. But that was in the past, back when I was in High School. College student now, and wimpy shrimp Ienzo was left behind. Sucks to be an underclassman. For him at least.

"Ah, buddy, you're supposed to be nice to paying customers," I waggled my finger in a 'you're-in-trouble' way. "I've come to buy some Sea-salt Ice cream."

"No bad, 'buddy'," he said, mockingly. "Some spiky haired kid bought the last few ones a few minute back."

"Then I will hunt him down!" And then I stormed out of the shop and quickly spotted a kid with spiky brown hair, walking down the sidewalk, a bag filled with ice cream in hand.

"Hey! You!" I yelled and the kid turned back, part of an ice cream stick sticking out of his mouth. He opened his eyes wide and the stick fell out, his mouth hanging open in an almost perfect O. I marched over to him in his stunned silence and started to almost-yell at him.

"What the hell with buying the rest of the Sea-salt Ice Cream! There are other people who like it too despite its flavor!"

He continued to look at me in stunned silence and then he finally blinked a few times and lowered his eye contact and said, "I'm really sorry, dude. Here-"He handed me a ice cream, wrapped in its crisp paper. "Have it. I don't really need that much anyway. Too salty." He made a face and stuck out his tongue slightly.

I could only stare at him in confusion. "Then why the hell would you buy it?"

"Because I know someone who does." His expression softened and he looked totally in peace with the world. I got the hint.

"What's her name?"

He looked back up. "Huh?"

"The one who likes that kind of ice cream. It's your girlfriend right?"

He shook his head and replied, "No. He's more like my, my brother in a way. A twin."

I could only nod, not knowing what it's like to have siblings, being an only child and all. He turned is back to me again and started to run off, but before he did, he said something that definitely puzzled me.

"He misses you, Axel."

And then he was gone. Gone as soon as he had appeared. I could feel something wet on my cheek and when I wiped it away, discovering that I had been crying.

"Roxas."


End file.
